Love Isn't Silent
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: James had lost it all, but maybe one can give him something more than what he once had. Pyrames/smut/yaoi
1. Encounters

Holy Shit, a fanfic not about KH? xD Pyrames FTW bitches! I've decided to do this once I got into Pyrames, so yep.

* * *

><p>James was not entirely sure how he got himself into this situation. He had simply walked in on a scene he had not wanted to see, and now he was stuck in a closet with a very muscular creature outside of the shuttered door. He quickly shut off his light, but it was too late. The monster, who wore an almost pyramid-shaped helm with the exception of the squared-off tip, had already noticed him. The blond could no longer see it there, and at the sound of the closet opening, he backed against the wall. He was terrified, trying to stop his pounding heart and the loud, quick breathing ghosting from his lips. He flinched at the masculine hand that grabbed his upper arm, firmly holding him. The creature moved its hand to his shoulder and squeezed it warningly. The blond complied, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. The smaller started at the other hand on his cheek and had earned another warning squeeze. The surprisingly warm hand held James' chin, then two fingers placed themselves on the man's trembling lips. The thing then released James, and the blond vaguely glimpsed the rusted helm being removed. He couldn't see whether it had a face. The hand returned to his shoulder once the helmet was set aside with a clunk, and the other hand cupped his cheek. Its thumb rubbed his lower lip curiously, then moved as something brushed his lips. The something pressed on them as James realized it was the creatures lips on his. The taller had moved its left hand to the blonds waist, its thumb rubbing slow, accented circles. James gasped slightly as the other gripped his hip, giving the opportunity for its tongue to dive into his mouth. James closed his eyes, feeling the forked tongue roam his mouth unhurriedly. The hand on his shoulder moved to the small of his back to pull the smaller closer. James felt the defined muscles through their clothing, and as well as a hardness pressing to his stomach. The creature lowered James to the floor almost gently yet firmly, their lips still together. James' eyes were now squeezed shut as the thing above him slid off his jacket and nestled his head on top of the bundled article of clothing. Its hands slowly, almost teasingly slid beneath his white shirt. James noticed it had shed its gloves, and the strong yet soft hands held a strange warm quality. As though they were smooth and soft skin, it felt and rubbed James' ribs one by one. After that came the inspection of the smaller's muscles, firmly rubbing and pressing. The taller was still kissing James, the tongue wrapped around his possessively. James opened his eyes when it pulled away, only to close them again as it forced his shirt off. It grabbed his hair roughly, pressing his forehead to its chest firmly. From the dim light of the kitchen where it had left the mannequins, James saw the tent in its apron. He could hardly breathe as it ground against his hips slowly and excitedly. It slid one of its legs between his, the knee pressing against the blond's crotch teasingly. James couldn't tear his eyes away from the bulge in the bloodied cloth; he was terrified of the sick idea of what it wanted. It laid him back down, its lips at his ears. He felt it nuzzle him as it placed a hand on his chest, the other inching eagerly towards his pants. He closed his eyes as it undid the button on his jeans; he was terrified of the hand pulling down his zipper.<p>

The taller stopped suddenly, and James heard a shuffling sound. His jacket was slid carefully from beneath his head, and a blindfold was tied over his eyes. His wrists were tied tightly, as were his ankles. There was a clanking sound before James was lifted into the air, supported by two muscular arms cradling him. There was so much walking, walking and walking before they stopped. James was lain again on a dirty mattress and untied. The clanging noises of the helm being removed once more came to his ears. The thing straddled him once more, making James' heart pound in terror. It kissed him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood; he gasped and it plunged its tongue inside his mouth eagerly. It pulled away after a time, tearing off his blindfold. Here the light was no better. It tangled its hand in blond hair and pressed his forehead to its chest once more. It was still hard, twitching slightly against the smock. He felt its hot breath on his ear as it nuzzled him excitedly. He watched in terror as its other hand reached back and untied its apron, letting it fall onto the other. It pulled away the cloth, revealing its nude body. James closed his eyes; he was horrified and scared of the inevitable. He jerked when it slid its hand into his jeans, rubbing and feeling him. He felt sick as he grew hard and pleasured by the creature. He didn't want his body to react like this, he just wanted out. But his wishes were not granted as it slid off his pants, leaving only boxers to cover the smaller. James was terrified, but finally he could move his lead-heavy arms. He pushed at the other, curling up underneath it. He was so afraid, very near to tears. The creature wasn't trying to force him yet. Then he was shifted and pulled into its lap, its arms around him and rubbing his back almost comfortingly. He couldn't help but begin to cry; he hadn't cried for a long time. It all burst forth, and he felt it hold him closer. "Shhh..." he heard at his ear. He was shocked to realize that it could speak. "I shall not harm you, quite opposite in fact, I shall be gentle." He couldn't find his voice, still in tears and sobs. "I... I shan't take you tonight, then, is that a little better?" He continued to cry, shaking hard with the force of the sobs. "Oh... I... um... would you like something to drink...?" He shook his head, trying to stop the tears that were making his eyes red and raw. The creature hesitantly patted his back, which made him cry harder than before. "I... Do you wish to be alone...?" James nodded vaguely, hiccuping a little. "Very well." He was shifted onto the bed with a pillow beneath his head, and the apron was pulled over him. "I shall be just outside the door." Once the door closed James curled up, crying harder than he ever had before. He sobbed until his throat was scratched raw, he cried until there were no tears to shed, and he scratched at himself to take away the touches and the feelings. He couldn't stop remembering how he enjoyed the touches, bringing him sick guilt for betraying Mary. He was scared and more alone than he had ever felt. He continued to claw at his skin, shaking and choking on a new onslaught of tears that overcame him in an instant. He rocked with the sobs that violently shook him to the core, threatening to kill him. He hated himself to death; he was the reason for Mary's death, he was the real monster. He saw the spear near the mattress, he grabbed it and dragged it towards him. He was ready for this, for his death, he didn't want that hand to take away the weapon pointed to his heart. That hand tossed the spear aside and slapped James hard, slapping him again and again. "You dare try that again and I shall beat you!" James pushed the taller away and scooted to the corner, still crying hard. "Do not dare move away from me!" He was jerked back by his blond hair, back onto the bed. "What in the world were you thinking?" James accepted the smacks, he welcomed them. He allowed the other to slap and hit him, not making a single sound. He even stayed silent when a fist drove itself forcefully into his stomach. He lost himself in the distraction of pain, feeling a comfort in the hurting. He was pained when the beating ceased, he didn't want the be suddenly held close, he didn't want to hear the apologies, he wanted escape, he wanted out. He wanted Mary. If he did not fall into the pit of hell, he thought desperately, perhaps he could see Mary. He blindingly reached for the spear again, a strangled cry escaping him when the other grabbed his wrist. "No." He fought against the other, needfully scrambling for his cure. He was slapped but it had not deterred his attempts. He kept grappling for it in desperation for Mary. He let out a choked scream when the taller kicked away the spear; this was a true hell, this damned town. This place was hungry for the lonely. It drew in those who had lost, the abandoned, the dead, the alone. Rejection, deception, reflection, conception... The missing... The torture... The madness... The sadness... The hate he hated believing. This town was a state of isolation. Death to the living, the flame had no living heart. James kept fighting, sobbing and wanting to see Mary. "Stop!" He didn't want to, he was ready for death. He was yelling something, but he couldn't even understand his words. He still loved her, he still needed her. He felt the taller kiss his forehead and tried to tear away, only wanting Mary's kiss. He was in so much agony from the loneliness. He was slapped again, but he didn't care. He ignored the smacks and struggled harder. "What is wrong with you?" He went limp then, those words sinking in. What was wrong with him... why did he let her die... He closed his eyes as he was cradled in two strong arms, still limp. "I..." James pushed the taller away, a rage sparking now. He grabbed his pants and tugged them on, shoving away a hand that tried to assist. He pulled on his shirt and jacket before standing. Arms tried to wrap around him, but he forced them off. "Please, don't..."

"Don't what?" He was amazed that he could actually speak. His burning anger grew even stronger. "Don't leave? That's nice, coming from the one who tried to rape me," he spat. "I hate you, you know that? I came here to look for my dead wife. I fucking got a letter from her, and my dumb-ass self thought I could actually see her again. Then I meet you, and you try to fuck me. I'm no fag like you. I hate you and this hellhole." He turned to spit more venomous words at it, but he stopped. It had a beautiful human face, with dark mahogany red hair. It had ruby blood-like eyes, yet this fact only enhanced its handsomeness. The curves of the cheeks were soft, almost like if he touched it it would be silk-like. The lips were full and trembling with hurt. The slender brows curved in pain from the words, and the eyes had reflected a deep agony and longing. Gashes and bruises marred the beauty of its face, most likely from that helm it wore. Very fleetingly it looked a little like Mary, but it changed back into that beauty that was before him. James was awed by it. With the rage still lit in him, though, he spat out the venom of his next words. "What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you, you bastard."

He left then.

* * *

><p>God-damnit James! Stop being an emo conflicted character! Dx I think I failed at describing Pyra-Pyra, too... Oh well... Review? Please?<p> 


	2. Finding Care

Hiya! Welcome back to your regularly scheduled yaoi programming. I realize that, yes, the last chapter should have had more spacing. It was like running, and then smaking into a wall of text- WHAM! Sorry about that. I think I fixed it here, but I can't know until I publish. I'm actually really proud of this fic- it is a pretty big accomplishment for someone with ADHD. I might have rushed a bit, and cut it off suddenly, but I'm just now getting into the hang of transitions, and I tried to develop that a bit. On a spur of inspiration and imagination, I tried to use a lot of descriptives. I'm pretty poetic at times, and I think you see that. But enough of my rambles. Onwards to Silent Hill!

* * *

><p>He had been wandering for so long. He called for her vainly, yet she was not there. She never answered. He finally escaped into the haven of Heaven's Night, drinking away. His vision would blur and swim before he passed out. Whenever he awoke he would simply drink some more, drowning the pain as always. He passed so much time this way, never bothered by those demons. They never invaded his sanctuary. He drank so much, crying and destroying all in the drunkenly blurred sight of his blue bloodshot eyes other than that which fueled his drunken escape. He sobbed her name, every night, every day, which was which? He couldn't tell any longer. One day, or night, or whichever, he was awoken by the door opening. His hangover was so great; he couldn't look up. "Go the fuck away," he groaned. He just wanted his comforting loneliness. He heard a clanking sound that made knives shoot painfully through his head. "Nooo... My fucking head... no noise..." Arms curled around him, and he looked up through his bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair at that handsome face from before. "You. Fine." He reached for his whiskey, but the hand pulled his away. "Nooooo..." He fought to get at the bottle, but he was lifted and carried away. The taller slung on his - James could no longer call the other a monster, he was much too handsome - helm before carrying James through the fogged town. They entered a building, then found their way somehow to a prison. The taller knew exactly where to be. He brought the smaller through a labyrinth, somehow managing to carry him down a ladder to the very same room as before. James was lain on the mattress and handed some aspirin. "Can I get beer instead," he slurred through his hangover. He felt the finger guide the pills into his mouth and he swallowed obediently. He stood and stumbled before falling and scraping his knee. The other set James in his lap and cleaned the wound thoroughly before bandaging it. James stayed limp, resting his head on the other's clothed chest as the taller ran his hands through disheveled hair. "I'm going to call you Pyra," James mumbled.<p>

The other chuckled, his chest shaking. "And why would you call me that?"

"'Cause I dunno your name." James was beginning to awaken from his hangover, the pounding subsiding a bit. "So, Pyra it is," he said stubbornly.

"How do you know I do not have a name?" This awed James, and he looked up with wide eyes. "Valtiel." The name suited him, James thought. "And... may I know yours? It would be fair."

"J-James," he murmured, just then noticing the hand on his upper thigh. "I'm still gonna call you Pyra probably."

Valtiel chuckled loudly, but it was drowned by a screeching sound from the corner. James could barely scream as the straitjacket-skinned demon lunged at him, making for the smaller's throat. The taller man grabbed it by the throat, its screeching face inches from James'. James cringed away from it, clinging to Valtiel in terror. The sounds of ripping sinew and muscle, crunching bones emerged as the taller man crushed the thing's throat. He tossed it to the side and wiped his hand on his apron, huffing. James still clung to taller one, shaking hard from the experience. The thing writhed in the corner, screeching quietly. The hand returned to his thigh and rubbed slowly and deeply. "I apologize for Alec's behaviour, usually he is quite well behaved." James trembled, remembering how close its face was. "Shh, now. He shan't harm you." He nodded, feeling his tense body relax a little. After a long while, he felt a little better, the hand on his leg a little comforting. He never thought that the once quite frightening man would be such a comfort to the smaller. James laid back, closing his eyes. He felt at peace in such a way that he had rather never thought he could have been. He liked the loving feeling of another's warmth. Suddenly- "James." In God's name, that voice sent shivers down his spine. Just Valtiel saying his name in that deep, masculine and dulcet tone had him trembling, and not from fear. For once he liked a sound in this town. "James?" Oh God Almighty, say his name again, James' mind preened. Just once more... Suddenly the hand on his thigh became pleasuring, the shivers from the voice and the deep and slow massaging mixing into a heaven. James' breath quickened slightly, he missed the feel of another's touch. Valtiel bent down to bury his elegant and delicately scratched nose into the smaller's dirty blonde hair and breathed in the scent of pine needles and mint. James felt the other hand slide under his shirt and massage his muscles delicately, almost lovingly. "Whenever you wish for me to stop, I shall," the taller whispered into the ear that was not against his chest, his neck craned over the smaller's head easily. James nodded a little, gasping as Valtiel's fingertips brushed a soft nipple teasingly. They teased the soft bud as the taller moved his other hand a little higher and rubbed close to the mark. The smaller moaned a little, squirming a bit under the other's touch. Valtiel chuckled at the other, kissing him fiercely as he took off the jacket. The taller busied himself with James' shirt, then the pants buttons, then the pants themselves. James didn't like not being of use, so he turned and undid the smock. Valtiel chuckled and pressed James onto the bed, which had incited a few of James' fears again. James squirmed a little nervously, but was relieved to see that he wore boxers now at the very least.

"I-I... I th-think this is going a bit too far," James breathed, barely legible in his words. Yet Valtiel somehow understood and helped him back into his clothes. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you needn't be apologizing." Valtiel smiled. "We shall take this at your own pace." James nodded with relief and gratitude warming his golden-hazel eyes. The taller smiled, enchanting the smaller.

James gazed in awe and his hand reached upwards. He hesitated, though, his hazels searching for permission in the other's rubies. Once he found it he placed his hand on the other's cheek, tracing the silky skin, carressing a scarred cheek, running his fingers through soft hair, smoothing the lucious dark-chocolate hair, marveling at how it caught light as flecks and lightened red-oak. He was struck by how innocent the taller appeared as. His fingers traced the curves of the jaw, the scratches that left pangs in James' chest. He didn't like seeing the other harmed. Valtiel stayed still and silent as James traced the ridge of the slender brow, brushing the messy bangs from the other's face.

James tucked a lock of dark hair behind the ear, mesmerized by the eyes. There was such architecture, such complexity, such _deepness_ that astounded him. It was the artisian stroke of mastery over light and shadow, how the warm red light filtered and lit a spark in the eyes. The soft dynamic of the colour in the iris, where the silky look of the blood red captured James. The fullness of the delicate lashes, which were naturally long. The large, innocent almond shape of the eyes, always holding some sort of emotion. The way the colour blurred into the pupil, which was somewhat large in the dim dark. The bruised, haunting gaze that made the smaller's insides clench with something akin to pity, but not quite. The way the slender brow accented the eyes was perfect, flawless. James felt himself drawn to the beautiful and eerie eyes, transfixed.

James very nearly screamed when a air raid siren sounded, bellowing out with blasting and irritating tone. He practically jumped out of his skin, and, forgetting how close the other's face was, smacked his jaw against another. Valtiel chuckled, and James' face burned in embarrassment. Valtiel dressed; his wardrobe did contain boxers and a pair of denim jeans, which hugged his slightly feminine hips perfectly. When he caught himself admiring the toned muscles James blushed an even deeper shade of red, doing an immaculate impression of a red street light. The executioner smirked as he fastened the smock; before he began to buckle his helm on, Valtiel kissed James' forehead. "I shall be back soon, so do not leave. I am required elsewhere."

This did not mean James was willing to let the other leave him. In fact, though he refused to admit it to himself, he felt quite upset. But there was probably no way to keep the other here; Valtiel had very important things to do. He watched his new-found friend(he tried to steer his mind away from _lover_) tie the demon called Alec to a sturdy post. It face James, as though it were looking at him. It shreeched quietly, almost forlornly, and if it weren't for James' terror of the patient demon, he would have felt pity. Valtiel growled back, and James caught almost a sort of verbalization. It struck him that perhaps these inhabitants of this town speak an entirely new language. He listened to Alec's screeching reply, he caught the same odd wording imbedded in the unappealing sound. He was astounded.

Valtiel stood and strode over to James. "Alec promises to behave, James. He was a little overeager in satisfying his curiosity before." Valtiel gave James a kind of half-smile, not a smirk, but a kind and teasing, silly sort of smile. A gloved hand patted the head of tousled dirty-blond hair, giving the smaller a childish feeling. "You behave as well." As the surly man frowned at him, the executioner buckled on his helm. Nodding to James once, he hefted his spear, patted the demon in the corner as one would a dog, and was gone.

* * *

><p>I particularly like that bit about the language thing. I mean, imagine things from their views. They could be intelligent creatures with family, friends. It's like a whole other world. It's facinating, trying to imagine into the minds of these creatures. I tend to place myself into a character's position; I cry with my character, I breathe with my character, I feel them. It's like walking in another's shoes. I do cry, I do laugh with them; you find it's easier to write thier emotions when you feel them too. It's also sort of therepedic. I love my characters; I treat them as my brothers. Which is why it's so hard to let one go. But these exercises develop me as an author. When James grew afraid of having a lover again, I also felt that. It's compelling. I see him as afraid of loving again because he is afraid of losing someone again. It's so... intriguing. Ah, I'm rambling. Tata!<p> 


	3. Fear

Okay! Just so everyone knows, I find PH and Valtiel are too similar, so I call PH Valtiel. Better than Pyramid Head, and it's a sexy name.

* * *

><p>Valtiel walked through the halls, growling. Now what was there to interrupt his time with his human? He hefted the spear onto his shoulder, frowns and gritted teeth all over the face hidden by the pyramid-shaped helm. He walked through the labyrinth, steaming and kicking all demons in his way. The rest scrambled away, knowing today was not a day to tick off their master. Except for the ever increasingly stupid nurse, Lisa. She sidled up beside the angry executioner, her blood-stained face twisted into an evil smirk. "Well, well, what have we here? Did someone wake you up early?" Valtiel simply growled. He was not in the mood to acknowledge the annoying woman. "Or does a certain someone have to do with your attitude?"<p>

"Silence, Lisa!" he snarled, taking a jab at her.

She ducked, positively beaming with smiles. "Hah! So it's true, then!"

He glared daggers at her. "_What_, exactly, is true?"

"Everyone has been saying you have an _attractive_ little human in hiding."

"Maybe I do." He continued walking.

"Oh, can I _please_ meet the human? Please? I haven't seen a human since Harry, and it gets so _boring_ without someone _intelligent_ to talk to!"

"I speak to you, do I not?" Unfortunately, he thought. The woman had been his very annoying sister when they were both human, before all the hellish insanity tore into the town. Their father, once the local butcher, was the first executioner of the town's religious cult. Now the torch had been passed down to the eldest son, Valtiel.

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently, waving a hand, "but someone who _isn't_ my brother!"

He shook his head. Sisters were always sisters.

* * *

><p>James shook. When was Valtiel going to return? The demon in the corner had already snapped its tether and now sat next to the man, staring at him. It was enough to unsettle the man; the clanking and random screeching outside the room had even further terrified James. He fidgeted, gazing anywhere but at the demon beside him. The room was bare but for a table, which a very large knife; the mattress, which James and the straitjacket-skinned demon were currently sitting on; and two box frames hanging from chains against the wall. The only light came from a large grate above the door, which a slow fan would turn behind it and cast a shadow. James pulled a small pocket novel from an inner pocket of his forest green jacket, which lay on the floor. He had barely pulled it from the pocket when the door slammed open.<p>

Two demons stood there, a third and fourth peeking in.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come <em>on!<em> Just tell me a _little_ about him?"

Valtiel growled. "Lisa, shut up or my Great Spear goes in your face."

"Aw, but-"

A scream cut her off, and Valtiel jerked to face the way he had just come. With a sinking feeling he had recognized the voice.

James was in danger.

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers rock my world XD I know the fans reading this are gonna kick me in the bum for the cliffy, but I couldn't help it. It was begging me the type such a cliffy. Oh, yes, I call cliffhangers cliffycliffies and I call chapters chappy/chappies. It's my thing.


	4. Realisation

Hello, my dearest readers~! How are you today, my babies~? *hums* Got a new chappy, and I'm so happy. Why am I happy, do you ask? 'Cause I started rping as PH, got me a Jamesy-bear(who is reading this- Hi Jamessss!), and I have some backstory for Valtiel-senpai~! James baby, don't spoil it please. And I'm gonna use my rp; which is a whole story; clean it up a bit, and post it here~! Plus I'm back into Harvest Moon and found yaoi for that, so I'm probably not gonna shut up about it. I added a link between James and Valty here, which may shock you~! Read on, my minion readers~ dum da dee dum dum...~

* * *

><p>James ran, Alec right behind the panicked man. The demon spat acid on the ground sometimes as an obstacle, buying the two some time. James felt thankful for the other; Alec was proving different than first impressions. Though James couldn't understand what the demon said, it was obvious the two had formed a sort of friendship. Funny how running for your life brings you closer to people, or in James' case, demons. He screamed again as the huge armhammer smashed into the wall near him; the tall hulking creatures were quite powerful. "Run, James!" He didn't think much of the voice; he just ran. He ran harder than he had ever run before. His legs burned with protest, soon to give out beneath him. He kept pushing his body to run faster, faster faster faster. But soon his body gave out. He collapsed, scraping his knees, hands, arms and face. Alec tried to move James, but he was done for. His body was seizing up; it wouldn't let him move. "James!" He wondered who said that. The growling of Alec announced the arrival of the demons that were chasing him. There was a strange screeching that made him shudder; someone was dragging a metallic point on steel. He could sense the creature bend over him, growling close in his ear. He was paralyzed by his cramping muscles, helpless beneath it. Suddenly its hammer-like fist crushed into the back of James' head. Pain bloomed as he fell into the dark...

* * *

><p>Valtiel hurtled through the passages, anger pounding in his head. He had to protect James at any cost. He barely paid attention to Lisa beside him as they rushed; the taller was focused on one person. Finally he caught sight of James, running. "Run James!" His heart sank when the blond fell, seemingly unable to move. "James!" He began tearing through the wall of barbed wire, trying to reach the other. The spikes screamed as his helm passed through, but Valtiel didn't care. He roared at seeing the demon strike James; nothing would be able to stop the executioner from killing the culprit now. The Great Spear drove into its chest; Valtiel had shoved it straight through. He instantly turned to James, flinching at the sight of blood in the other's hair. He held the other in his arms, feeling sick. How dared they harm James? He stood, cradling the other in his arms. "Lisa, come with me. I may need your help."<p>

She nodded, following the quick pace of Valtiel. "I think it's only a concussion; I can fix that quickly." Valtiel gave a quick nod, striding back to the room. He laid James gently on the bed, stepping back and taking off his helm to watch anxiously as his sister tended to the other man. "It's just a flesh wound; he'll be fine after a little rest." She smirked as she cleaned and bandaged James' head. "And that means no bouncy bed game, my horny big brother."

He snarled, smacking the blonde woman. "I wasn't even thinking of such a thing!"

She laughed. "I know! Abuse, abuse!" The two smiled. It was nice when they were able to get together like this. No-one from the Order to bother them, none of the outcasted demons to punish. When the two could be brother and sister, friends, family. They could try to be human again. They missed that. Feeling familiarity and love. The warmth of being with family. They debated on whether they should find their cousins, Alex and Josh. They were part of the Sheperd Family, after all. Or maybe their other cousin, Mary, whom the two were close to. But Lisa pointed out that she was married and in another town. Suddenly Valtiel remembered something James had said.

_'I came here to look for my dead wife.'_

"What was Mary's husband's surname," he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sunderland, why?"

He recalled that James' wife was dead. "She fell ill a few years back, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I hope she's doing well. She is such a good person."

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. James... James married their close cousin. Mary... she was dead.

* * *

><p>Le gasples! Valtiel is a brother from another mother!...technically. Originally they were sisterbrother. And I gotta new shirt, so I can cosplay Mary. My first Silent Hill cosplay, and it's of a sick person. Go figure. I do have undereye dark circles, so I might take some pics tonight. Check out my Deviant account; KairiMcEwin. I'm going to take those photos tonight. I'm heading to a friend's place after school. Dx English class for sophomores = boooring. I know all this stuuuuff! Well, tata for know~!


	5. Dreams or nightmares?

And a new chapter we go, yo ho! This chapter is mostly mysterious, while I brainstorm for what should happen next. I have a few ideas, but no spoiler begging! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>James awoke to someone singing. He couldn't open his eyes, for he was only slightly awake. It was that feeling when you awake, and it feels as though your eyes had gained two pounds. When they were glued shut by that crust that accumulates overnight, and you feel as though going back to sleep would be pure bliss. The singing continued, and James found himself enraptured by the voice. He laid still, his eyes closed in half-slumber and the voice enchanting him. The thick blanket was warm and the pillow was soft; he had no wish to stir. The man began making out words of the song;<p>

"The world is teaming with unnecessary people  
>It's God's decision that I fight<br>As a knight of honor  
>As a protector of the seal<br>I sacrifice myself  
>To the blood of criminals..."<p>

He found the song and voice beautiful. He wondered who was singing. The voice was male, but soft and sweet. A rich honey yet a dark wine, wise yet innocent. The perfect yin and yang together. Pure and heart-breaking. He was upset when the voice stopped singing; James wanted to hear more. But he felt so tired as well; he wanted to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? I feel like I'm looking through someone else's eyes. I'm strapped to this chair, but I want to break free. There's screaming; someone is tied to the post before me. I can see the golden hair and brown eyes, but what I'm focusing on is the fire that's eating away at the boy's legs. He's screaming, I'm crying; I want him to live. In my stomach I feel sick, like I shouldn't be seeing this. Like I'm intruding on this scene...<em>

* * *

><p>James awoke in very strange surroundings. He was in a lush clearing, where there was a fairly large, flat boulder. Trees encircled half of the meadow; the other side had a beautiful view of Toluca Lake. The fog hovered at the other side of the lake; James could see the sky lit up in the pale golds and rose hues of the sunrise. The scene was so beautiful. He noticed the boy that he saw before, only this time he wasn't burning. He gazed at the sunrise with sorrowful brown eyes. "Listen to me James... don't hurt Valtiel. He's seen things that no-one should have ever experienced, especially at such a young age. Don't betray his trust." The meadow vanished, leaving James in darkness.<p> 


	6. Intruders

*yawn* Yoshi! How are my readers? Here's your daily dose of yaoi, with a shot of plot and a teaspoon of action! ...Shot of plot... that rhymes! xD Another shout out to my Jamesy, whose real name is sort of in here. There's your scavenger hunt, James! About to go get reg. white with sugar. I wonder if there's cream somewhere here... Well, read on, my faithful reviewers! And- by the way... I want a payment of five reviews for the next chappy. Welcome to Yaoimart, get your s**t and get the hell out. Have a nice dayyy!

* * *

><p>Valtiel perched himself into the steel chair, ignoring how uncomfortably the back dug into him. He watched over the sleeping man on the worn mattress, with tousled dirty-blond hair resting on the pillow. He smiled when the human muttered something about kittens; Valtiel thought James could be so sweet.<p>

A sense of intrusion overcame the guardian- someone had entered the labyrinth. He opened a panel in the wall to reveal a small hidden room, large enough to fit the bed. He tucked James in to ensure the man would be comfortable before sliding the mattress in. He allowed himself a final look and a last note before he closed the room. He stood and faced the door just as it burst open.

* * *

><p>James awoke to a great crashing sound, like the splintering of wood caused by a tremendous force. A dim glow from a small nightlight, barely enough to light the room, gave the man just enough light to see the small nook he was in. A small, knotted hole in the wood gave James a window into Valtiel's room. Before he could look through, he noticed a post-it note. Despite the difficulty in the poor lighting, he read the words scrawled messily in pencil; <em>Stay silent and hidden if you wake; I'll be back before the daybreak.<em> He looked through the little peep-hole, his gaze falling on Valtiel. He held a hand over his mouth to silence the curse he was close to saying.

Valtiel was nude, held at a low bow by two men wearing red cloth masks slightly similar to the executioner's helm. These men kept a tight grip on Valtiel's wrists; James saw that bruises were beginning to form. A tall, hag-like woman wearing a crazed assortment of clothes stood before him. Her hair was frizzed, and the clothes were definately something Mary would have deemed 'fashion-deaf'. She held a whip in one hand and a badge that once was sewn to James' jacket in the other. James frowned, puzzled as to why she held that.

Then she spoke. "Where is he, Valtiel?" The addressed man said nothing, simply stared at the floor. He flinched at a crack from the whip, looking up the woman's face. "Where is the sinner? The murderer?"

"I know of no sinner," Valtiel spat.

"James Sunderland." The way the woman said his name chilled James. She had hissed it, with a tone akin to hatred. "You know where he is. He killed a woman whose father was of high rank in our brotherhood. Where is the soul to be damned?"

James felt sick. Who where these people, these strangers that knew of James' past? He had thought that, when he prayed at a church on his way to this town, that he was forgiven for what he had thought had freed his wife from the torture. But now he was to be damned?

"James is a good man." The man gazed at Valtiel through the peep-hole. "I pray for him, and I won't let you near him."

"God shall judge you as damned!"

"So be it!" James shivered when he saw Valtiel's expression; the executioner looked frighteningly defiant and furious. "If God damns those who only wish to be happy, then he is no God of mine!"

Before James could register what had happened, the whip had already lashed out at Valtiel's back and blood was already trickling from the wound. The woman whipped him several more times before stopping. "Heretic... I thought that you would show more faith! Do you want what happened to the other sinner to-"

Valtiel had broken free and slapped the woman in the span of a second; his face was livid with fury and a trace of pain. "Don't you mention him, he was more than what the Church will ever be!" James stared, wondering who this 'he' was that Valtiel had spoken of so angrily. The man started, seeing something he thought he'd never see. Tears on Valtiel's cheeks. James watched the other in stunned silence as Valtiel staggered to the wall. The men tried to grab the broken man, but he pushed them away. "Stay away from me!" He fought them, even when the woman snapped her fingers to signal for five more men. He fought tooth and nail against the men. Yelling and shouting even as they tried to drag him out. His eyes met James' briefly, telling him in the scarlet hues to stay where he was. To stay secret. Then Valtiel looked up at the women, a final plead escaping his lips. "Don't... mother."

She kicked him in the head, striking the executioner unconcious. James felt a sinking feeling as they took his... his lover away. It was the first time he thought of Valtiel as someone he had such feelings for; the first time he had had feelings for anyone. Ever since she had died. He closed his eyes, knowing Mary would have wanted him to move on, but it still caused a pang to him to think of moving forward...

"You're right." He jerked around, successfully smacking his head on the ceiling of the room. Swearing, James blinked away tears to see the boy from his dream. The burning boy, who was now snickering. "I'm glad to see Valtiel's in love with someone who's as clumsy as he can be."

Ignoring that comment, he took a breath to clear his painfully throbbing head. "What do you mean, I'm right?"

"Mary does want you to move on."


	7. Memories

Hey~! So, everyone liked that last chappy. Remember, I still want five reviews for the next chappy. See, I've used that in one of my stories. Here comes a sexy character, flashbacks, and a bible name I found!

* * *

><p><em>"Hello!" A small boy, with dark oaken-cherry hair that was tumbled about messily, smiled widely. His blue eyes were the palest sky azure, warm and bright. "My name's Ezra, and what's yours?"<em>

_The blondish-brownish haired boy smiled, chocolate eyes invitingly kind and friendly. "I'm Valtiel, nice ta meetcha!"_

_"Hey, I know a cool spot by the lake where there's a load of fishies!"_

_"Let's try to spear one with a stick, like Indians do!"_

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

><p>James stared. The brown haired boy had drawn a circle onto the door, and now a warm, pale yellow light emanated from the window. It was like watching an old movie from a film-roll projector. inside was a tiny kid that resembled the executioner quite a lot, but for those shockingly pale blue eyes. No scars marred the young face, and he was quite energetic and a bit clumsy. The other boy, just a little taller than the younger executioner, was similar to the boy next to James. "Is that... is his name really Ezra?"<p>

The boy nodded. "A few... events happened, and he took my name." He pointed at a change of scene.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Valtiel!" The small boy, sitting on the steps of a building called by a sign 'Wish House', looked up at Ezra. "Guess what I found!"<em>

_"What?" He stood, gazing at the other's closed cupped hands._

_He cracked them apart, but that was all it took to let free the small lizard. It skittered away, with two eight-year-olds tearing after it. They chased it inside, where clumsy little Ezra tripped over anything and everything. Finally they caught it, but so were they caught by Ezra's mother. She was beautiful, wearing a black veil that was swept back over her red hair. She grabbed Ezra by a thin arm and dragged him away. The boy waved goodbye to his friend, who returned the farewell._

* * *

><p>James frowned. "That... that's his mother, right?"<p>

The other(James just couldn't think of him as Valtiel; the executioner had definitely grown to that name) nodded. "Yes, a high priestess of the religious cult here.

"Could... could you explain what has happened to this town?"

"Pain. Loss. Suffering. That damned cult and their obsession with God. They tried to birth God in Ezra's sister. They nearly succeeded, too. But it was... interrupted. They hate outside influences... or abnormalities."

"What's that supposed to mean, abnormalities?"

"Many things. Other religions, mentally disabled... homosexuals."

James started. "Gays? That... is that why he... wears that thing?"

"Yes." The boy's eyes darkened. "And why I'm dead."

"What-"

James was about to ask, but the boy placed a slender finger at his lips. "Someone is coming down the hall. Stay quiet, and I shall return."

James nodded, watching the boy vanish. He gazed through the peephole to see a man wearing glasses picking up the broken door. He was quite handsome, though nowhere near Valtiel. James shook his head; he was really sounding like a silly schoolgirl. The man wore clothes that would look fit on a college professor; a long-sleeved white shirt with a earthy brown vest over it, and grayish-brown dress pants. His hair was a little messy, but brown like the spirit James was previously speaking with. He was also clearly in need of a shave, with stubble giving the man a tired look. Alec growled at the man, but received a swift kick. He worked to replace the door, calling on a few other men. As they worked, he looked around, moving aside a dresser or shelf with small toys on it. He then began knocking on the walls; James' gut clenched. _He's looking for me._ Finally the man knocked on the outside of the panel. He cocked his head, then stood. "That damned bastard isn't here. Let's go."

James breathed a sigh of relief, lying back down. There was nothing else to do but wait, and maybe get a little more sleep. His head still ached from the demon encounter, amplified by the smack of the cieling and from all this information. He curled up under the thick blankets andfell asleep, hands clasped together in a prayer for his executioner.


	8. From Bickering to Love

Hey! How's everyone doin'? Me, well I've got a huge project essay due on monday I haven't even started, so... swell! *big happy sarcasm grin* And, I'm currently starting up a co-writing thing for this. So, let's see how an old married couple argues! And remember, FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY! Got it memorized?

* * *

><p>Valtiel limped through the corridors of the labyrinth, wincing. He drew his smock tighter around himself, shivering and flinching from the claw of the fabric to his marked back. He was a little disoriented from the loss of blood, but he tried to keep his mind steady as he returned to his room. He entered, finding his clothes quickly. "Right where I left you..." he muttered, dressing himself. He turned to see a standing James, the hazel eyes wide with shock. "Not where I left you," Valtiel commented. "Had you dreamt well?"<p>

"Never-mind me, you're hurt!" James pulled off the freshly stained smock, first-aid kit in hand. "What have they done to you?" he asked as he began cleaning the wounds.

Valtiel hissed at the sting of rubbing alchohol, then afforded a pained chuckle. "Oh, we went to get a bite to eat, then my mother offered me a little puppy- yah!" James had dug his nails into a large, blooming bruise on Valtiel's side. "Alright, sorry, not a joke."

"You bet your ass this isn't a joke!" James began wrapping a tight bandage around the injured man. "What happened, and don't you smart off!"

"You sound like my 10th grade teacher," Valtiel grumbled, wincing from the tight wraps.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear," he said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Damn right it was nothing. What the hell happened to you? Tell me, or I swear to hell I'm going to pour salt on these gashes."

"It was nothing, alright?" The executioner lowered his gaze. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

"No swearing, now, James deary."

James clicked his tongue. "Swearing is the least I'm gonna do to you. What happened, and if you smart-mouth me again, I will find sulfur."

Valtiel laughed bitterly. "I'm so scared."

"Sulfur was used in the Vietnam War. It's amazing and fast-healing, but it hurts like hell-fire. Believe me, my father's a vet. He used to use that whenever I got hurt. Worse than salt and hydrogen peroxide combined."

"Now, Jamesy, you love me too much."

Valtiel didn't see the evil little smirk the blond had behind his back, but he heard it in the man's words, "Ever heard of tough love?"

"Ever heard of sympathy?" The executioner earned a smack upside the head for the cocky remark. "Hey, you're supposed to be helping me, not harming me!"

"It's not harm, it's the only sympathy you'll get." Valtiel winced when the bandages were wrapped a little tighter. "At least from me, anyway. Now, you make one more snide comment and I'll wash your mouth out with soap. What. Happened."

"Look... this is just something I've been used to for a long time before this. It's not a big problem. I've gone through worse." Which was true. A long time ago, the man had lost someone very important to him. Someone he was trying to protect. But because of him, that person had been hurt. That was why he didn't reveal where he had hidden James. He would never let that happen again. Not to James.

"You... You're used to this?" Valtiel flinched at the yell. "You're used to being beaten within an inch of your life?"

"James-"

"Don't you fucking 'James' me! Who did this to you? And what the hell did you mean, you've 'gone through worse'?"

"What I mean is that I've gotten that damned helm at fifteen! I mean that I've let someone die, just because I was weak! And I'm not going to let that happen to you!"

* * *

><p>James froze, his eyes wide and shocked. His mind was spinning so that he couldn't quite register what the man had said. <em>Fifteen... let someone die... not going to let that happen to you...<em> Valtiel straightened, not looking at James. The blond couldn't read the red-eyed man's expression, not in those ruby-stained eyes. But for a moment, he thought those eyes had flickered blue. But James blinked, and they were bloody pools again, looking for all they were like a bruise. "What..." James finally was able to manage, "what are you...?"

Valtiel looked up, and James saw the darkness that Valtiel was feeling, the darkness that swam in scarlet orbs. "I... I might as well tell you the whole story. Though it's not a good time, I don't see a better one anytime soon." He swallowed, lowering his eyes. "James... a long time ago, I had a friend, someone I cared about a lot. But... the kind of friendship we had... it was deemed a sin. I had hidden my friend, but then... they had... had forced me to divulge that place... I'm not going into details, so don't ask. But... I will say that I won't let the past repeat. I... I love you, James, and I will never let them hurt you."

James didn't know what to say, didn't know if he could say anything with the lump in his throat. All he could think to do was wrap his arms around his executioner and hold him. Even when Valtiel whispered for him to let go, he wouldn't, he wouldn't ever let his Valtiel go again. He didn't even hear most of what the deep, cracking voice was saying; all James knew was that Valtiel was holding him closer, holding him tighter, _holding him._ And even when the taller began crying into his shoulder, James kept their embrace. He wanted to be there, just the way Valtiel was there holding James when he was aching over Mary. James began humming a soft melody, a melody with no words. It was a promise, a promise that he would never leave. That was the title. Promise. When Valtiel had no more tears to cry James kissed his red-eyed lover, still humming and standing on his toes due to their height difference. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too."


	9. The Sunrise of a New Life

Ahhh, fucking hair! My hair is driving me crazy! I got a haircut, and I have bangs now! Dx Ah, it suuuuuuuucks! My head feels itchy... Anyway, enough of my ramb- oh my god, it smells like tacos in my house... damnit, now I'm hungry! Dx Anywho, Welcome back to Silent Hill! I have my big PH poster scroll thingy up... He's looking at me~! *squeal* Oh mah gawd is he sexy... But, he's James' Pyra-Pyra... *sigh* oh well. Let's have more of our favourite boys~!

* * *

><p>James awoke slowly to a persistant tapping. He mumbled some nonsense about school, pulling the sheets over his head. But the thick blankets were pulled off; James turned to bitch at the one awakening him when he saw the single most terrifying sight in his life. He screamed and fell off the mattress, trying to get away from the monsterously grosteque face before him. But then Valtiel's gleeful laughing filled the room, bringing a scowl to James' face. "Valtiellll, I was sleepin'!"<p>

"I know. I fixed that." The impish face was revealed when the Halloween mask was pulled off, the red eyes positively sparkling with excitement. James noticed that the cherry-chocolate hair was brushed and tied back into a ponytail, and the executioner was wearing clothes that were alarmingly normal; the blond was used to the smock and heavy, steel-toed boots the man usually wore. A messenger bag had been slung over Valtiel's head, the strap full of buttons. The only thing that took away the run-of-the-mill look was the scars and the piercing red eyes.

"I di'n't need yeh t'fix it, dumbass." The smaller rubbed his eyes. "What time izzit?"

"Four o'clock." Valtiel busied himself with pulling on a pair of sneakers. "Get dressed, love."

"Th'fuck- Valty, why dija wake m'up a' such a god-fersaken hour?" James plopped back into bed, only to be dragged back out by his ankles. "Fuuuuck ooofffff..."

"Never! I gotta show you something, but we gotta get there as soon as possible, before dawn!"

"Why before dawn? Can't it be at a reasonable hour, like noon?"

"No, because the fog settles down again at noon."

"Another hour..."

"Please, Jamesy?"

James cracked an eye open and wished he hadn't; it was hard to resist that puppy-begger face. "Fine, fine, but you owe me, bastard."

"Yippee! Get dressed!"

James smiled to himself as he dressed; the executioner could be such a child when he was excited for something. "So, what is this you're gonna show me?" He asked as he pulled on his socks.

"Not telling, come on, hurry up!"

"Relax, Valtiel!" James stood and was instantly pulled along through the labyrinth, led by the over-eager executioner. The two hurried through the Labyrinth, valtiel impatiently pushing away the other creatures. They seemed to look curiously at James, like he was some new student at school. Valtiel pulled him outside, and as they strode through the streets of Silent Hill, James had to marvel at the sight.

It seemed that early in the day the fog did not settle as much; James saw the quaint little resort town Mary saw, though it was much more empty and desert. The sky was just beginning to be touched with the silky sapphires of dawn, in the way only the hours just so between midnight and the sunrise. It was as though the hues of midnight blue lightened oh-so-heavenly towards the other side of Toluca lake. Valtiel led James into the woods, where brind twittered away their morn, and the whispering of the trees seemed hushed. As they advanced through the woods the sparrows and finches quieted, leaving the haunting sounds of the rustling pine branches and secretive whispering of the maples. James sensed that this was a sacred place, that speaking would break the blessed silence. Even their shuffling footsteps sounded loud, their every move like a symphony of sound.

Finally, when they reached a clearing, James gasped.

It was on a side of the mountain, where behind them was the wood and before them the trees opened up to show a spectacular view of Toluca Lake, where, just on the other side, the fog hung feebly, as though it were spirits plaguing the woods across the water. The sunrise lit the sky up in brilliantly delicate shades of rose, gentle gold and tendrils of lilac. James barely breathed, too afraid to lose the spectacular sight. It was awe-inspiring. The way the feathery wisps of clouds were painted with cotton-candy pink, trimming it in lilac. The way the dawn glowed on Valtiel's face, vanishing the appearance of scars and lighting those electric blue eyes hansomely. Soon the clouds looked as though they were spun with gold and the sun had risen higher between the mountain peaked terrain below it. The sight was too lovely to behold.

James was breathless. Valtiel smiled as he bowed slightly. He took James' hand, and the two danced as James hummed the Promise melody, the one he composed the night before. The lullabye he had hummed to Valtiel, softly stroking the soft hair as they lay on the mattress together. They danced in the gorgeous meadow, lightheaded and deeply falling for each other. Finally, they layed down on the soft carpet of lush grass, heads resting together and one hand in another hand. It was moments like this that made James love that stubborn, cocky bastard with his protective attitude.

"Do you like it?"

James smiled. "Yes, I do..." He trailed off as he looked into Valtiel's eyes, deeply pale blue eyes that were so beautiful. It wasn't a trick of the light, either; Valtiel's scars were barely even visible. "Pyra-pyra, your eyes..."

Valtiel smiled, and it was so gorgeous. He slid his fingers down a string around his neck, stopping at a strange symbol. It was a hexagon, with crosses on the top, left and right sides. On the bottom was an even longer cross, and an arch going through the end. "It's a symbol of our religion. My... An old friend had carved it for me." There was hurt in those blue eyes, ages of pain. "I look the way I was when I was human, whenever I wear this."

James slid over and wrapped his arms around Valtiel, resting his head on the taller's chest. He didn't like the brief look of sadness, he didn't like it at all. "Valtiel, I'll always be here."

"I know..."


	10. Past

Valtiel looked over at James as they lie on the rich emerald carpet of grass. It had been so long since he had returned to this meadow, and even longer with anyone else. He wanted to prolong telling his story to James for as long as he could. But now he knew it was time to tell him. "James..."

The beautiful blond looked over at him. "Valtiel? What is it?"

The red-eyed man looked up at the sky. "You are the first person I've shared this meadow with for a long time."

James curled close. "Who was the first?"

"A... it was... somebody I loved, long ago."

* * *

><p>James looked up at Valtiel. The man had pain in his eyes, but James knew this was something he had to say. "Who was he?"<p>

Valtiel closed his eyes and turned his head away. James kissed his shoulder, trying to comfort the taller. "He... was a childhood friend. An orphan, in the Wish House." James suddenly thought of the brown-haired boy. The words of the boy suddenly made sense. Valtiel, then Ezra, had protected this boy, but he had died. "My friend... he and I were always together. Soon it became love. But... the church discovered our relationship. I told him to run, to run from our secret meeting place... he was caught. They tied me to a chair... and burned him for our sins, right in front of me. I recieved the helm for my sin."

_"...burned him for our sins, right in front of me."_

Valtiel, Ezra.

He had watcher his former lover die right in front of him.

Words couldn't describe the sick feeling in James' stomach. He tightened the embrace, shaking. To have to live through that, that heartache... Valtiel was stronger than any man. James couldn't imagine what the executioner had to go through.

"I took his name." Green eyes met blue. "I swore to him I wouldn't let anyone forget him. I told him, as they were piling wood... I would make sure everyone would remember what they did to him."

James kissed Valtiel, he held Ezra. "I'm sorry... I... I don't know what to say."

"Promise me. Promise me you won't leave me..."

"I swear to you."

* * *

><p>James was washing clothes.<p>

The executioner suckered him into washing clothes when they got back from the meadow. He apparently had to go to carry out a few of the church's orders, leaving James to wash the smocks, clothes and the new clothes they picked up for the blond at a store on the way home. And, unfortunately, there were no washing machines in operation. Of-fucking-course. James was left in the 'washing room' in the labyrinth, right next door to the bedroom. James never noticed it before, but that was because a panel had to be slid to the side first to reveal the doorway. The room consisted of a tiled floor with a drain in the very middle, for exess water, and a faucet. A large tub was beneath the faucet for the clothes to soak in.

"I'll make you pay for this, Valtiel," James muttered, drying his hands. He planned to let the clothes soak for an hour or three, as he relaxed in the bedroom with a worn copy of Harry Potter. He loved that god-damn series.

He plopped on the bed, picking up _Prisoner of Azkaban._ He flipped it open to the spot he had placed a bookmark in it and began to re-read it.

A noise made him look over the top of the book, but he saw nothing. After a few more moments he glanced up and nearly had a heart attack. Valtiel's face peered over the book, grinning from ear to ear. "Bloody hell, don't scare me like that!"

"It was too good a chance to waste." Valtiel pulled James into his lap. "You know, Harry Potter's normally read by kids."

"You've gotta be kidding me; it's a classic!" He kissed his red-eyed lover. "You're done?"

"Yes, but I'm not done with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, you guys are gonna kill me for cutting it off there. Sorry about the huge wait, I had two other fics that were demanding my attention. Foxhole, my TomRiddlexHarryPotter fic, and my AkuRoku fic Nine Lives. Plus I had reading to do because of a few other fics. I hope you enjoyed this! Poor Valty, having to go through that... ;.; He gets his happy ending with James though... oh, I feel so bad for all this...<strong>


	11. Union

"Valtiel, what-?"

The executioner pressed a finger to James' lips. A hand snaked under the grey shirt and rubbed a soft nipple, making James gasp and whimper. Valtiel kissed his blond, the tongue slipping into that sweet mouth and wrapping around James' tongue. The human moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Valtiel rubbed his back. Once Valtiel pulled away, James' green eyes opened.

"Valtiel... are you sure that I'm what you want...?"

The scarlet-eyed man nodded. "James... I've known of you before you came here. I saw a picture, your picture, and I... I'm sure that he would want me to move on with my life."

James smiled and nodded. "As would Mary..."

"That's why... why I... I want you to stay. I can't leave here... not with the Church keeping this hold on me." The taller gestured to the helm. "James... I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>James had forgotten these feelings. These desires, this rush of pleasure; it was something that had escaped him since Mary had become sick. Valtiel was gentle, even though the blond had begged him for more. The touches and strokes; it was so much better than anything he had ever felt. The executioner hadn't even entered him and he was so close!<p>

Once the executioner had undressed, James still swallowed thickly. He was so sure that something that big wouldn't fit! James had only ever learned anything from a book he had accidently picked up at the library when he was a teenager. He didn't know what Valtiel was going to do with the bottle he pulled from a loose panel, not until the first wet and cold finger entered him. He yelped, squirming. Goddamn, that felt so _odd!_ He couldn't adjust.

Valtiel paused, waiting until his uke had relaxed before adding a second digit. He swiveled the fingers, massaging the tense muscles gently until James loosened. James took a deep breath and nodded, signaling for his lover to move his fingers. The executioner began to make a scissoring motion with his hands, stretching the other as best he could. He slid in a third, fanning them out. James arched his back, moaning as his lover's fingers brushed a wonderful spot inside of him.

The blond whined when Valtiel pulled out the fingers, feeling suddenly empty. "Shhh..." The taller kissed him, their tongues colliding together. James felt the other's hips slid between his legs and the head brushed his entrance. They pulled apart, just so that their lips still touched. "Are you sure you're ready?" Valtiel asked, his lips moving against James'.

"Yes."

Then they were together, moving and becoming truly alive. Electricity passed through them, sweat sheened on their skin, hands tangled in soft hair, lips crashed together in lust. Their bodies rocked against each other, finally one, as though they were meant to fit. They were like two missing pieces to a puzzle that had finally found each other. Hearts beat fast in harmony and cries of pleasure mingled in the room, their skin sticking as they pressed against each other. James let go, releasing and the muscles tightening around Valtiel. That pushed the other off the edge and they finished together, the way it was meant to be.

The way it would always be meant to be.

They collapsed, still joined, hands clasped together. James' head rested on Valtiel's chest, and they fell asleep, finally complete.

Finally making the yin and yang God had made them to be.

* * *

><p>I know, really short. But it's so... so romantic~ I think it's because I've been on this romantic high all day. Wanna know why? Because the love of my life loves me in return! Ahh, I love her! Yeah, we're both girls~ ^.^ I am head over heels for Scarlett. She's reading this story, too! Hello, my dear!<p> 


	12. Plans

Valtiel made sure to look up and down the foggy street carefully. When he saw no-one, he hefted the spear over his shoulder and slipped inside the jewelry shop. He gazed at the displays, quite unsure of anything. What on earth would be good enough? "Damnit..." James had better accept whatever Valtiel bought... He snarled, punching the glass to get a better look at the rings. He studied each one closely, scrutinizing it for any chinks in the gems or scratches in the metal. Finally he settled on the perfect one. James would love it, he thought as he slipped it into a case. He slid it into a pocket in his smock and left the shop, humming.

* * *

><p>James glanced at the bulging bag of books again happily, full of the hoard he got from the old library. Dean Koontz novels, westerns, fantasy, Jude Devereaux(he loved those sweeter-than-sugar romances) and even a few graphic novels. Since he was a kid he'd always loved reading.<p>

"Hey." A blonde woman in a nurse's outfit stood in his way. Her face was bloodstained, a steady trickle coming from her hair. "You're Sunderland, arencha?"

James blinked. "Um... yes. Are you okay...?"

She giggled. "Wow, husky voice. I'm Lisa. Wanna get something to eat?" James didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to. "Valtiel's my brother. I'm the annoying sister that tells stories to embarrass him. C'mon, I know a good place." James followed, still keeping his guard up. They passed up an Italian restaurant and a bar, instead heading for one place in particular.

"Happy Burger?" James blinked, unsure if this place was serious.

"There's a ball pit!" Lisa was obviously delighted. He laughed, but movement from a nearby shop caught his eye. Lisa saw the executioner and waved. "Valty! Over Here!"

Valtiel strode over, a heavy spear resting on his shoulder. "So you met my little sister, James?"

The blond nodded. "She's a bit..."

"Freaky deaky? I agree." James laughed as Lisa smacked her brother's shoulder. "Okay, witch! Back down."

"Says the bastard of the family," she grumbled.

"Ah, but I'm a hot tramp. Let's get some food."

They all trekked into Happy Burger, James going to place the orders since he looked the most normal and wouldn't frighten poor Eddie behind the counter. James remembered meeting Eddie before Pyramid Head, in the Apartments. He obviously had finished throwing up, and he was collapsed on the floor of the lobby. "Hey, Eddie, I need a Joylicious Cheeseburger, no mustard; a Kid's Meal with the toy; a Minty Blast Shake, a Fudge-O-Choco Delight, a Vanilla Freeze and a large order of fries. Can ya do that for me?"

"Sure, James." He peered over the blond's shoulder. "Those your, uh, friends?"

"Yeah, we'll be over there." He headed over, where Valtiel was obviously hiding something from his sister. "What's going on?"

"Valty's hiding something in his pocket." The woman glared at her brother, who had just taken off his helm. James felt his heart stutter at those red eyes, those gorgeous scarlet orbs. James sat beside his lover, smiling like an idiot. "Awww, you two are just so cute!"

They both blushed and looked away; luckily the food arrived. James distracted himself with the fries while everyone ate. He suddenly felt lips brushing his earlobe as Valtiel whispered, "Don't eat too much. We have a dinner date tonight." James shivvered, feeling those tender lips brush a sensitive spot on his neck.

He suddenly felt like tonight couldn't come any faster.

* * *

><p>Oho! What did Valty get? ;) Well... ya'll see next chappy. Trollolol! In other news, I HAVE SILENT HILL TWO BITCHES! :D I JUST GOT IT! And the 4th game too... OMIGAWD PYRAAAA~! *fangirl squealing* Oh, and I wanted James to have met Eddie earlier, cuz generally you meet Eddster after PH, and... yeah. Well, see ya next time!<p> 


	13. A New Future

"Valtiel, are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

The blindfolded man pouted. For almost a half hour now, Jame shad bed led by Valtiel through the woods. At least he thought it was the woods; the ground was rough and covered with stick, and the sh-ing sound of the trees bounced back and forth. Just a while ago, Lisa had forced him into a tuxedo that was the cleanest thing James had seen in this entire town. Gloves and pinching shoes all, James was already grumpy when the wicked woman dared suggest make-up. Only under the threatening promise of finding spiders late at night in his bed did James give in. She had covered up some scratches and gave him some shadowing and some highlights, which(though he refused to admit it) had actually looked good on him. Finally Valtiel showed up, sparing him from a manicure. With a last wicked grin from the executioner, James was blindfolded and led away to god knows where.

"Valtiel, I swear to god, if we're not there soon I'm going to-!"

"We're here!" The blindfold was pulled off, revealing the meadow to James' eyes. In the twilit hours, the grove was mostly lit by globe lanterns, hung on the branches of the trees encircling the place. A table laden with dinner was at the center, encircled by the same lanterns on the soft grass. A few candles lit the middle of the table, with a vase holding a single rose. James had a stupid sort of grin on his face as Valtiel helped him sit down in one of the cushioned chairs at the table. "My dear, the chef gives you his personal regards with his choice dining." The executioner took the seat opposite James, the candle-light playing on his handsome face.

"You know, you are one of the most romantic bastards I've ever met." James popped the champagne sitting ready in a bucket of ice, waiting on the grass beside the table. The bubbly drink was poured in both glasses, albeit somewhat spilt.

"Ah, my love, always so eloquent with your words." Valtiel held up his glass. "A toast, then, to the bastards of romance in the world."

"Hear, hear." James clinked his glass, unable to stop smiling. He hadn't drank something of such a high standard since before Mary's diagnosis, so the bubbled champagne burned his throat. But it was a welcome burn. Valtiel served the main course; a tender lamb served alongside a salad. They talked about endless things; the past, the future, the now, and all in between. They laughed at corny jokes, they shared childhood memories, and they learned life lessons from each other. Once James had finished the wonderfully divine chocolate cake that served as dessert, they strode to the hillside overlooking the nightlit lake. Nothing could be wrong with this night. Even the stars were out, reflecting on the calm waters.

"James?"

"Mmm?" He gazed over at his lover dreamily.

"Close your eyes."

James frowned, but obeyed, wondering what other surprises the man had that could possibly be better than this night.

"Open them."

When he did, his heart nearly stopped.

Valtiel was on one knee, holding an open jewlery box. The elegant ring cushioned inside was two intertwining rings of silver and gold, which wrapped around a beautifully cut diamond. James' hand went to his mouth, his eyes wavering with tears of joy as the romantic bastard took his other hand and kissed it.

"James Sunderland, I love you. Will you marry me?"

James bent down to hug his new fiancee tight.

"Yes, you romantic sonnuva bitch, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord, I'm hyperventilating.<br>-On the earlier update-  
>I learned from a reviewer on another story that certain users were responsible for the sweep. I have blocked the list provided. If you look at the reviews on my story Nine Lives, the list is there. Some names won''t work. If you can't get any to work, make sure it's blocking it as a penname. They're in a group called "Critics United". I'm staying cautious, but I'll continue to update.<strong>

**On this chapter, I am so giggly. But I can't giggle cause I'm in summer school. I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Ridiculous Secrets

James awoke to the rocking turmoil of nausea. He dashed into the bathroom, promtly throwing up in the toilet. He felt a nuzzling at his shoulder after a few moments of repeat vomit, and he glanced to see Alec beside him. He gave a weak smile before promptly vomiting again. It was comforting to have the demon. Alec always curled up at the end of his bed, like a puppy. He was a guard. James felt the wave of nausea again, and he bent over the toilet bowl.

"James?" The blond looked up at Valtiel, panting heavily. Valtiel rushed to his side, and as James kept getting sick he was comforted by a combination of nuzzling on his shoulder and a gentle hand rubbing his back. Once the ill man was able to go five minutes without puking, Valtiel offered some cold water. A quick nod and a bottle of delightfully chilling water was held to his lips. He drank deeply, relieved for the moment. A small pang, but he didn't seem to be throwing up anymore. "What happened?"

"I woke up and had to run in here," James croaked. He sighed, rubbing Alec's head. The demon seemed to be purring, so James kept it up. "Maybe it was something I ate?"

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to find safe food here," the executioner growled. "It's all my-!"

"Don't you fucking say it." James glared at the man. "It wasn't your fault. I bet it was Happy Burger; fast food places don't have much of a safe track record anyway. Don't beat yourself up over this, kay?"

Valtiel sighed. "Very well... are you feeling okay now?"

"Somewhat."

"I'm taking you to see Lisa."

"Don't you start worrying about me, or I'll punch you. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Five days later, with every morning starting with vomit, and James couldn't stop Valtiel from dragging him to the hospital. Lisa ordered her brother out, before starting to ask questions. James asnwered them all, up until Lisa asked, "When did you two last do it?"<p>

The blond spluttered. "E-excuse me?"

"What, did you cut one? I asked a question."

"U-um, a week ago, about... w-why?"

"Do you know what this is?" She held up a weird, metallic and white plastic stick.

"Uh, no...?"

"Good. Go and piss on it."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Just do it before I find you a nice wedding gown."

James wisely shut up.

* * *

><p>James pouted. Why was his sickness a secret now? Whenever he asked what Lisa had said, Valtiel simply smiled discreetly and changed topic. He scowled every time the executioner did this, planning a slow torture.<p>

It wasn't like he had gotten pregnant. That would have been ridiculous.


	15. Birthday Boy

Valtiel awoke to a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He groaned, rolled over, opened his eyes- and saw the disturbing face before him. He gave a strangled yell, jerked back and smacked his head against a metal pipe. The face had gouged-out eyes and bloody lips. A laughed rang behind the tilted face as James pulled the gruesome mask off. "Payback, dill-hole!"

"That's not funny," Valtiel grumbled, rubbing his head.

"It is when you're flailing aroud like a fish outta water." James smirked evilly.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"For this." James held out a box wrapped in gift paper. "Happy birthday!"

"Lisa told ya, didn't she?"

"Yep!"

Valtiel groaned. One day he was going to kill that witch.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on,<em> Valty! We're almost there!" James dragged the executioner by his hand. "Hurry up, damnit!"

"I'm coming, James, calm down!" Valtiel sighed, smiling wearily at the blond. When James got excited, damn did he get _excited._ But that was just another thing that he loved about that man. James had announced after Valtiel's present was opened(which was a camera and a photo album) that they were going to the Lakeside Amusement Park. Valtiel was forced into a 'Birthday Boy' crown and dragged down this road. "Hey, slow down, we'll be there soon enough. No need to get so hyped, Jamesy."

James pouted. "But Lisa said you haven't celebrated your birthday in _ages!_ You're 25, you need a birthday again!"

Lisa wasn't just dead. She was royally screwed.

A group was mulling about at the entrance of the park. Valtiel saw a slightly over-weight man, a girl in a turtleneck, little Laura, Lisa, Vincent and Alec waiting for him. Laura seemed to be trying to get Alec to do tricks, Turtle-neck Girl seemed to have stolen the heavier guy's base-ball cap and Vincent obviously was dragged along by Lisa under the threat of something or other. James called out to them, and Turtle-neck Girl was distracted long enough for the guy to get his hat back.

"And if you take my hat one more time, Angela-!"

"I can still kick your ass," Turtle-neck Girl, now Angela, replied. "Eddie, don't put a damper on the party!"

"I'm here for some cake," Eddie shot back.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Lisa grinned. "Good work, James, for getting him here."

"Who's he?" James seemed a bit fearful of Vincent. Who could blame him; the young priest had a deathly look on his face. Valtiel smiled bemusedly when James hid behind him.

"That's Father Vincent. It's okay; he's the brother of.. my friend," Valtiel finished quietly. James nodded and hugged the executioner.

Lisa stole the digital camera right from Valtiel's hand and snapped a picture of the couple. "So cute!"

They went straight in then, stopping to get cotton candy. Lisa must've convinced the church to open it back up for a while, because it was buzzing with life. Everyone in town was out, which definately surprised James, Valtiel guessed. Of course, Silent Hill did look empty usually. It was funny to take pictures of Eddie in the food-eating contest; he even kissed a hot-dog for the camera! Angela was a bit tense, but the group eventually got her to relax some. Laura found it hilarious when Alec strategically scared people into dropping their food for him, prompting a few pictures of the demon in action.

James clung to Valtiel when they boarded the Mountain Coaster; he shrieked as they flew down the hills. It was hilarious, followed by James swearing, "I will never get back on that death-trap even if my life depended on it."

Of course, James' coaster terror prompted them to go to the Borely Haunted Mansion. Laura waited outside with Alec and Angela, who seemed to have been in there before. James refused to leave Valtiel's side, squealing as they were chased through halls by the un-dead zombie residents of the home. James punched Valtiel afterwards, verbally abusing the executioner for taking him into the haunted house until Laura was within earshot.

At one point, they had reached the Tunnel of Love. Valtiel tried to steer the group away by pointing out the tea-cup ride, but Lisa wasn't convinced and forced James and Valtiel into the ride. Valtiel blushed and looked away from James, thankful for the dark. James' head rested on his shoulder, making him smile and hold his blond. He kissed the top of James' heaad, but yelled when the features lit up and scared him. James laughed and snuggled close to him. Valtiel hugged him and rocked the two of them gently and the scenery lazily passed by.

Once the two emerged, blushing there was a bunch of photos taken. They went to the park's restaurant, where Eddie had full course and Laura simply had mac n' cheese, and Alec terrified the waitress and had to wait outside.

Valtiel thought it was the best birthday he had had in a long time.


	16. Goodbye

The group mulled in the core of the church. Hoods obscured their faces, and their cloaks covered their bodies. "Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will, you fool!" The only woman, wearing preistess robes and a veil, snapped at the man. "I know my son is weak enough. The spell will be enough to bring his other side out." The group began to chant. A growling not unlike the executioner's filled the room, though it was demonic and low. "Hear me now! Carnifex! Take control of the one that Imprisons you. The one that casts you aside as an inner Demon. Take control; bring us the sinner, and we bring you freedom."

Further away in the town, the executioner collapsed.

* * *

><p>James cried out as he was dragged along by his dirty-blond hair. What had gotten into Valtiel! He was so kind, yet now... he was being so cruel. James was reading in the executioner's room when the door slammed open, and here he was, being taken god-knows-where. James tried to talk to his lover, but there was no response except for a kick to the stomach or a jerk on his hair, making him shout. "Valtiel, please!" James was thrown onto hard, stone steps. He looked to see a church, but why? He didn't have time to ask. Valtiel's gloved hand grabbed him by the throat, making his choke almost. He was dragged up the rough stairs, clawing at the executioner's hand. "Stop... ple-" The hand tightened as they entered the old kicked out his legs, trying to catch them on the corners of the pews to no avail.<p>

James was tossed before an altar, and he finally got a good look at the church. It was breathtakingly beautiful, even in its state of neglect. Though paint peeled and brick showed, it seemed only more grand. The ceiling had paintings of a goddess, robed in simple clothing. She had the beauty of the simple, a beauty an unbiased man could admire. The arches criss-crossing the room were elegant, ending in columns that held paintings depicting holy scenes. The symbol like a symbol from one of Valtiel's paintings hung(what did he call it? the halo of the sun?) above the altar, behind which a familiar, ragged woman stood. Valtiel's mother stood, smirking.

"What did you do to him, you bitch..." James spat at her. She ignored him and began reading aloud from the heavy book, which James presumed to be their bible. The blond turned to Valtiel just as the man collapsed on the faded ruby rug. James shuffled close to him, hearing a ragged breathing from his lover. "I'm here, I'm here..."

"You have... to go."

James nodded. "Yeah. Once we get home, we can figure out-"

"No, James." Valtiel looked up, tears running down his cheeks. "You have to leave town. It's not safe here anymore..."

James didn't immediately register what the scarlet-eyed man said. Then his world shattered along with his heart. "Valtiel... I can't leave you."

"You must. I'm not even safe... Lisa's in the back, she'll take you home."

James wanted to say no, that he would never go, but he nodded. "I... I understand."

Valtiel smiled, smoothing the soft hair that had been crumpled in his hand before. "You and our children must stay safe."

James' head shot up. "... Children?"

His lover nodded. "That was Lisa's diagnosis."

"I'll be damned..." As the woman continued on, the two kept whispering words to each other. Names, the future, plans to meet again; it was all in their final conversation. The two kissed a fair bit, just enough so that she didn't notice. James clung to Valtiel, shaking. The church was blurred in the tears welling in James' eyes. Valtiel kissed away the tears, rocking the man in his arms gently. "I love you, Pyra..."

Valtiel's chest shook and he tearily chuckled. "I love you too, Jamesy-bear."

The two unwound from each other as the prayer came to a close. "And those whose name not found within the Book of Life, be cast into the Lake of Fire."

"Amen, you hateful bitch." Valtiel swung his blade into his mother and killed her. He grabbed James by the hand and led him into a side door. The two ran through winding halls into a garage, where a car was running and waiting. ""Your thngs are already inside..."

"I... I can't." James shook, hugging the executioner tight. "I love you, Valtiel..."

"I love you too, but you must. I want you to raise our children away from here. I won't allow them to grow up under all this pressure..." Valtiel smiled. "I promise, I'll get out of here, and I'll find you. I swear it."

"You'd better, you bastard..." James shook with the weight of the sobs choking him. "You'd bett er come back to me."

"I will." Valtiel kissed away the tears that James hadn't noticed till then. "I've kept a few photos... you take the album, for me." James nodded, trying not to cry. "Go, now. I'll hold them off." James nodded, hugging Valtiel tight. "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Valtiel." James entered the car, shaking. He turned around as Lisa began driving. His eyes widened at a figure behind Valtiel, and James screamed when his lover was knocked aside. His fists banged on the window when he discovered the door was locked and he couldn't open it at all. Tears ran down his face as they drove away from that damned church. Such a beautiful place to have such dark events.

"_**VALTIEL!**_"

* * *

><p>They left town.<p>

During the drive, a firefly lit up the backseat. The last remnant of the summer... of _him._ James didn't want to think his name anymore. It hurt too much to bear. The firefly flew into James' cupped hand, glowing softly as if to comfort him. It even seemed to rub up against him before it vanished. What is just a dream? James didn't know... His hand drifted to his stomach. He had to protect what his gone love sent him to care for. That was his only light now. Only what he would do. As they drove state through state, away from Silent Hill, Maine, James curled up in the backseat, the photo album clutched to his chest. _He_ had even left his necklace in the bag he sent with Lisa. Vincent tried to comfort him from the passenger seat, but the words fell on deaf ears. James wanted to scream, but he wouldn't... he couldn't. His throat was so tight.

He was so lost...

* * *

><p>That's it... the end. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. This final chapter is for Scarlett's birthday(please tell her happy birthday! For me and a sequel?) Yes, there is a sequel currently in production. I hope that soothes you... *hiccups* Oh god... *runs to sob*<p>

Please go like my page? It's where I post what updates and such the most.

/PyramidHeadMeansSrsBsns


	17. Home?

The whole town was talking. For a small town, there was such a lot of gossip. There was a fresh wave when James Sunderland returned home without Mary, and with some whore and a professor-type. He was incredibly jumpy, and hardly ever seen in public anymore. He leaves for two months, and returns like this?

* * *

><p>There's a sneak peek of the new sequel, up now!<p> 


End file.
